Position-electrical signal transducers having a magnetically conductive core on which a coil is placed and through which alternating current is passed are known. A short-circuit ring is placed on the core which is coupled to the element, the position of which is to be determined. The short-circuit ring is at least in part coupled to the electromagnetic flux generated by the coil. It is moved in a plane transverse to the plane defined by the ring or coil.
Various types of short-circuit coil or ring transducers use cores of stacked sheet metal lamellae, separated from each other by a layer, usually a thin layer, of non-magnetizable and electrically insulating material. Typical separating layers are paper, a lacquer or varnish, or the like. These transducers are comparatively bulky and often lack sensitivity, that is, fail to provide a measurable change in output signal upon small displacements of the short-circuit coil or ring. Additionally, the stacked laminar construction is subject to loosening in use, especially when the transducer is installed in mobile equipment, for example in an automotive vehicle, where it is subject to shock and vibration, as well as to widely varying temperature conditions.